wdeskfandomcom-20200214-history
What is SEO - How to SEO
What is SEO - How to SEO A common question What is SEO ? and How to SEO ? Well SEO is The Full Form Of it is Search Engine Optimization. It’s A Process of Getting Traffic from the Search Engine by the Analyze of the Quality and the Priority of Search Engines like Google, Yahoo, Bing etc. SEO is the only process to get known by the search engines. Only by doing SEO you will be able to link up or hook up your website to the search engines to be ranked or being indexed. To being shown on organic search on the search engines like Search Engine Giant Google it demands to implement SEO according their rules otherwise your website won’t show. So if you willing to get your website being popular it is the must option for you. What Are The Process Of Doing SEO? When you create a website the main reason of it is to express your business online. So when you go to take care of SEO according to your business you must have to choose the keywords (KEYWORD: A Phrase Which Will Represent Your Business, The Most Suitable Word Which Will Match To Your Product Or Service You Provide) related to your Business or Service or Product. Choosing the right Keywords to optimize for being these is the first and most important step to a successful SEO campaign. Now decorate your website according to keyword. There are Two Types Of SEO Decoration we do for any SEO Campaign. 1. On Page SEO: It’s the inside allocation of optimization combining with the following steps: Title Creation: Title is the border word of your website what is shown on the tab of any browser. Title should be related to your keyword or service. Suppose if you sell or provide Drinking Water and The Product Name is MUM. Then the title would be MUM DRINKING WATER. H1/H2/H3 Optimization: While Putting content any content on your website it is important to structure those on their priority basis by optimizing them with H1/H2/H3 tag. The headline should be the H1 than others H2/H3 as their priority. Meta Keyword/Description Optimization: Meta Keyword represents the contents main prospects. It’s actually the keyword which is related to the content. You can easily optimize them by installing a small plugin named “SEO Pack” on your wordpress website. You just have to copy and paste the keyword on it. Mete Description is a description of your service or related to the content. It can call a short bio. Site Map: Site Map is an easy access to all the pages and services of any website. You can create your site map easily by going to the following link http://www.xml-sitemaps.com/. And upload it on your Google webmaster tool. 2. Off Page SEO: It is the way to get linked to another website by anchoring or by just simply putting your link on the other websites. It can be called back linking. It’s the most important and the timeliest season for optimization. Most search engines rank your website according how much quality links your website has. It is really important to create back links to the niche sites. That means try to find our websites or blogs which are related to your website and create backlinks there. Some Important way of getting quality back link is given below: Search Engine Submission: Before star back linking you should submit your website to the search engines. So that they will know about your website and will take with priority. Press Release Submission: You can submit your information, promotions and product reviews to the electronic media. You will not only be able to get quality backlink but also you will get quality leads by submitting your press release sites like Yahoo News. Open an account by going that link https://contributor.yahoo.com/account/. To Find High PR Press Release sites simply search on Google by “High PR Press Releases Site List”. Social Bookmaking: It is also a good source of getting high quality back links. Here is a list for you. Forum Posting: Forums are such websites where users can discuss about some products the forums are related you. You can simply create back links through signature or profile bio. Find out some awesome forms here. Blogging Platforms: Blogging is also a good way to find out quality links and leads. Google is always loved to see that you are letting people know about your websites by writing articles. Here is an awesome list of free blogging platforms for you all. Directory Submission: Directories are the place where you can submit your website by the category of your service. It also helps you get quality links. Find out some High Quality Directory Here. Social Platforms Optimization: Popular Social Platforms like Facebook, G+, Twitter, LinkedIn also a good way to find quality links and leads. Blog Commenting: Find out blogs which are already created and talking about at that same as your products or services and make sensible comment there with your anchor text asking the webmaster or the users visit your website. You need to spreed your website links to different sites which helps you to improve the rank of your web site, I already done this for my web site advancesharp.com At the end it is clear that SEO is a process of making a website popular with the interior decoration and by creating back links. ''- Reference: Sumon Rahman''